A Hero's Downfall
by Sonikkuke
Summary: Shadow regrets a lot of things he has said to Sonic. But one meeting creates disaster. Sonadow. Picture by lenmeu
1. Chapter 1

Currently at downtown Station Square, sirens are wailing whilst a high speed chase it taking place. When people say high speed, they mean VERY high speed. What do you expect from the fastest thing alive? And if you don't know who that is, well...

You've been living under a rock for twenty-five years.

Helicopters and police cars are currently chasing the blue hedgehog along the traffic filled roads. The blue sapient was flipping and vaulting over cars like a gymnast, reaching the end of the road in mere seconds.

He'd escaped from the chance of going to jail. Why? You the reader, are probably wondering. Tails needed a chaos emerald, and the only way sonic could get it was by taking it from the museum. Obviously that didn't go down well with G.U.N.

Sonic's P.O.V

* * *

"Tails, I got the emerald!". I yelled. I saw the little yellow fox with enthusiasm written all over his face, I gave him the powerful gem. "So what's this experiment you're working on?". "I'll tell you as soon as you explain why there are G.U.N agents  
/at the door!". I was baffled by what Tails said. "Well, ummm, I kinda stole the emerald. Dont worry! I'll explain to them what's happening". Tails huffed, much to my annoyance.

I opened the door, only to be quickly grabbed by Shadow and handcuffed in the position that had my hands behind my back. "Look, I can explain! Tails needed it for an experiment, we'll give it back!". Shadow wasn't having it.

"Tails may keep the chaos emerald but you are going to jail for the destruction of private property. "I don't care about going to jail, but I'll just pay for damage". I grinned and called Tails. He came with my wallet. "How much?". "$300,000". "Okey  
/Dokey". I got Tails to hand him the cash. What? You think being a hero doesn't earn well? I just use my money for sensible things.

As the other agents dispersed, Shadow uncuffed me, blushing? Oh god... Very awkward position! I moved away and my face became as red as Knuckles' fur. I smiled awkwardly. "Well, would you like to come in Mr Grumps? Ha...ha..." He knew I was freaking  
/out. I could tell by the look in his crimson eyes. "I have more important matters, then you to attend to faker. So if you don't mind, get away from me". "Awww is Mr Grumps, grumpy?". I asked to agitate him. I could tell I was really getting on  
/his nerves, so I stopped, you don't want to be near Shadow when he gets angry. "Wanna race?"...


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic's P.O.V

* * *

I don't know why, but Shadow yelled at me. I'm confused on why that really hurt my feelings. My ears drooped and I walked into the house with my tail between my legs. I slammed the door. Hard. Tails asked about what happened and I replied with a sob.  
/I ran faster than the speed of sound up the stairs and into "my" room. It wasn't really my room. Tails let me use it if it was too cold or wet outside too sleep in the roof. Or when stuff like this happens (which is not often).

I felt like a girl for crying. I guess losing Shadow on the ark and having hopes of being "friends" after he saved my life kinda broke me. I admire Shadow for sacrificing himself for me. I mean the world! But I hate him for being so damn secretive.  
/Yeah he lost Maria and Gerald but that happens to everyone. Tails never knew his parents; mine abused me (another story, another day). If he's so god damned messed up. Why is he working for the people who killed his human sister of all but blood!  
/I mean Shadow didn't have feelings for Maria. Did he? Oh shut up sonic!

I calmed down and wiped away my tears, hitting myself for my stupidity. "Well Blue, I didn't think you'd be one for crying. Well, before I was through with you". I rolled my eyes and turned around. Of course at this completely random and only time I'm  
/vulnerable Chaos sends one of my most annoying enemies. Great. Scourge grabbed my quills and held me close.

"It's ashame that they took those handcuffs of you. It would of made this a whole lot easier. I find it funny you have a thing for shadow". I found myself blushing as reality returned to me. I don't love Shadow. Yeah he's hot,but I don't love him...  
/I think. I growled and socked Scourge in the nose. It didn't hurt him! "You're gonna have to do better than that Blue". That is when everything started to go wrong.

He kicked me in the stomach. As I doubled-over I heard footsteps. Tails! "..." Scourge put a wet cloth over my mouth to keep me from calling for help. I felt tired, my last seconds of consciousness, I spoke. "You won't get away with  
this..."

/I felt my eyelid(s) closing. "Oh Blue, I already have".

Everything went black.

* * *

 **So are you enjoying?**

 **I put the eyelids in brackets because I always wondered if sonic had one eye and two pupils or just two eyes.**

 **Will be updating soon!**

 **Cheese!**


	3. Chapter 3

Scourge's p.o.v

* * *

Ha, Blue gets weak when emotional. I'm not surprised, getting yelled at by someone who practical saved your life does that to you I guess. Heck, Shadow told him to get lost and go kill guess I'll save him the trouble and do it myself. I won't  
kill him... Ok, I might. Probably not though.

I picked up Sonic and jumped out the window. Outside, through the lounge window, I saw a little kit walking up the stairs. Miles right? Oh yeah the freak has two tails. I don't feel any remorse. Sonic's gonna make me a lot of money! 

* * *

Tails' p.o.v

* * *

After seeing my big brother, crying for gods sake, off like that. I was confused. The only time I've seen him like this was when I was younger and used to watch him sleep. Not in a creepy way, I was four! There was another incident a few months ago. Sonic  
turned dark because the Meterex had badly damaged Cosmo and Chris. Cosmo... She's dead Tails! Get over her! I can't. I'll mope later.

I'm really worried. What if he got hurt? Did Shadow hurt him? I despise Shadow. He always makes Sonic sad! I hate him for that.

I walked upstairs. Whilst journeying i saw something move out the window. Meh. Probably Flicky. I knocked on Sonic's door. "Sonic... Are you ok?". I was freakingout. I couldn't hear shuffling or crying. I opened the door and walked in. Sonic wasn't  
in there. Having worked with chemicals, I have an expanded knowledge on the smells. Oh god... Chloraphome?!

* * *

 **Enjoying? I certainly am.**  
 **All I ask of you the reader is to not swear in the comments.**

 **Don't think I'm against swearing.**

 **I just don't want to get into trouble.**

 **Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow's p.o.v

* * *

Stupid faker, making me feel bad. After I yelled at him his eyes started to water and he slammed the door. The reason why there's a big bruise in the shape of a door on my face, well... You can figure it out. I heard him start to sob and I immediately  
/started feeling really bad. He makes me feel all of these crazy emotions and I hate it! Ever since we became acquaintances, I've been soft. I-I th-hink I WHAT!What's Scourge doing with Sonic!

I felt rage boil inside of me. I heard Scourge say 'You're gonna make me a lot of money' and I freaked. He was going to hold faker for ransom! I started chasing Scourge, but he disappeared into a warp ring. I felt energy reappear. They were

backin this world. Unfortunately, Where I did not know. Scourge wasn't getting away with this. Nobody takes 'my' faker!

* * *

Sonic's p.o.v

* * *

Ughhh... Where am I? I felt horrible. My head was poundinglike Amy's hammer. It hurtworse than getting hit by it. How do I know what that feels like? Experience. Let's just say, don't forget to take Amy to Twinkle Park!

Back to where I was. I groggily opened my eyes. Ahhh! I couldn't see! I was blind! I tried moving my arms. Stuck. The same with my legs. I tried talking "Hello..." After I thought about it for a while. I felt something restraining me. Rope. That's  
/it! I was tied to a chair, presumably with a blindfold on. How did I get here though? Wait, Scourge!

"I see you're awake Blue". I helplessly looked around. Well, just moved my head in the direction I heard Scourges voice from. "Scourge! Untie me now!". I was furious that I got kidnapped that easily. I felt like one of those girls who constantly get kidnapped.  
/So... I felt like Amy.

"Why am I here!". "WohBlue, calm down, I won't bite! But why you're here. I need some money and I guess it'd be nice to traumatise you". With that, Scourge suddenly pushed the chair I was tied up in over. I nearly pissed myself. "Ha! You should've  
/seen the look on your face!". I blushed embarrassed.

Scourge removed the blindfold. Scourge's face is not the first thing you want to see after being blind. "Just so you know, I'm gonna wait a couple of weeks 'till I ask for money so they'll be worried and vulnerable, maybe even willing to pay more".

He's so original, isn't he? Ransom! I could think of something more creative than that and I don't even have experience! With mycheek on the ground I frowned. I could actually be in real danger... What if they don't pay and get hurt. I really need  
/to start worrying about my own well being and not just my friends all the time, but that's not who I am. Whatever Scourge does to me, I'll make sure to fight until the end. Even if it cost my own life.


End file.
